A Wish Come True
by Little Mirage Koas
Summary: A 11 year old girl suddenly shows up and Fayt finds her This is about story is about me
1. Chapter 1

**A wish come True**

Hi I am really 11 year old so don't be mean if you like my story.

and I am righting on word pad

One day a 11 year old kid named Lilly kept wishing for her life to be not normal she wanted to

to have a life of exement.

Chapter 1

**A Wish Come True**

after the defeat of Louther Fayt and everyone eles spent a week in Aryglipth Casale but suddently

a stange kid just came out of Know where,She was out side unconious untill Fayt found her and

toke her in side Aryglipth Casale and put her in the guest room,

Fayt told everyone about her,She woke up only to be caught by gards the gards toke to see the

king the king said _who is she? _he wonderd,Fayt went to see if the strange girl was there but she

wasent the blue haired boy ran to see if the king seen her,be for he say any thing he saw her he

said _you found her_ the king said _do you know her?_fayt said no but I found her unconious out side

of Aryglipth Caslae thou so the 11 year old said where am I she wonderd she just remberd she

made a wish she said to her self _my wish came true_ she was over joyed that her wish came true

she wonderd if she also had the abilltie to fight she wonderd so she asked if she could hang around

with Fayt till she found a good place to train.

Fayt said yes and there Adventure begain.

She went to meet everybody she went to see Albel but she kept following around trying to get his

atendtion but never could she gave up but the time they avraved at Apris she liked Roger the most

cuz he was funny,nice and loved to annoy people too!once they got to Penturnia(I don't know how to spell it)

She liked Penturnia it was the purfect place to be and train and get armor too but one problem she

had know where to live so she asked fayt if she could have money to rent a house Fayt said I have

some thing better he went to see the house be for Ameena's house to ask that nice lady if she

live with her cuz she is a nice person the nice lady said yes it would be like Ameena alive again

it would be fun again after her first week of staying wih the nice lady she wanted to make money

and be able to fight and she was felling home sick but she has been gone with her friends for over

a mounth so she wasent so home sick she just missed her friends and family but she will get over it

the next cuple days she started to open a little flower shop she had nice flower and the lady been

helping her (kinda of like Ameena)she had good amount of money to by a wepond the next day she

disided to buy a Sword so she could be like fayt a year has passd and finally Fayt came to see

how the little girl was doing.

Next chapter is Fayt's Returne

So how did you like it huh?

Every 2 good reviews I will do next chapter


	2. Fayt's Retrun

Chapter 2

Hey You Big Minies!

I Did The Next Chapter But Don't Give Me Comments Like

You Should Fix The Spelling (I'm Bad At Spelling!)

So I Did 2 Chapters But Don't put mean Comments!

Ok?

**Fayt's Return**

a year has passed and Fayt came back from Earth to cheack on Lilly

the little 12 year old was really happy to see Fayt again she told him she

has a flower shop and can fight too.

she said to him can I show you how my fighting skill is Fayt said ok I guess

she beat the monster quick Fayt said WHOA!that was quick!

Fayt was amazed and Lilly was happy he said how did you get

so good he wonderd she said I practiced a lot I also had to escape a lot too!

and I waned to be a spy of Aquaous like Nel so I can help Aquaous out when

i'm older oh well then keep practiceing practice makes purfect she said Yep!

So every year Fayt Came to see Lilly and she was stronger every time he

came to seen her Lilly was a Beautiful yong girl she was whering a shirt and a

long dress,by the time she was 15 a great evil was about to spread it first

started as more monster appearing the next was the monsters were growing

stronger and bigger then they go out of control,Lilly and Roger was Clearing

the field so people can thro with out danger and they where reworded for

keeping the people safe and the nexted viset Fayt saw all the new monsters

and was wondering about Lilly's Safty and on his was to Paturnea (I still don't

know how it is spell'et) he saw Lilly with Roger Fighting a monster close to

Paturnea they looked tired so Fayt quickly jumped in to battle and killed the

monster with ease Lilly was happy to see Fayt and so was Roger the both

said thanks to fayt for taking over them and they told Fayt about the new

monsters that suddenly showed up.

next Chapter is

**The New Extemators**

oh and...sorry this was soooo short.

Please Don't be mad!


	3. The New Extemators

Dude Here's The Next Chapter And I Got School And All So I Have Hardly The Time To Do Chapters

Still...Don't Be Mean!

**The New Extemators  
**

Lilly and Roger said that they just kept apearing one after another

Fayt said "Man I am stumped"Lilly and Roger stared at each other

and said "..."Fayt said he will get the others and

tell them about what is happing the next 6 days Fayt came back

with every body and they said why do you two look so tired?

Lilly and Roger said "WE HAVE BEEN FIGHTING MONSTERS!"

everybody said well you don't have to shout,so Lilly and Roger got right

to the point to tell them what is happing after Lilly and Roger finished

explaining what was happing everybody was thinking what was happing

Cliff said"I got it!"everbody said you got what?Cliff said "I know what is

happing" everybody gatherd around Cliff and he said"Maby some one is

trying to do the same thing as Louther"everyone around Cliff fallsCliff

said "Hey I might be right!" every boy said "Shut up Cliff!"Cliff felt left

out,Fayt said "Maby some one in 4D space is hacking in to our world?"

Maria said "You may just be right"Mirage said "Maby there is a bug in

the system"Albel,Roger,Lilly,Nel,Cliff,Adray and Fayt Just Stared...

...All of a sudden Sophia said "Hm...Well This Is Just No Fun At All"

every said "Well this is not saspost to be fun"Sophia said "I was being

sarcastic Jeez!"Fayt said Lets go to 4D space and ask Blair what is

going on Every one said "good Idea"So every one whaen to planet

Stynx they Sophia to use her power after that they went to 4D space

and landed in the Arkives agian so they headed for Flads house to see

if he knew where to find Blair he said "She was at the Sphere upgrading

the Eturnel Sphere" is that why some power ful monsters showed up?

Flad said "probly"Fayt was thinking _"Hm...I wonder what she is up too?"_

"Fayt"Sophia said "um...why don't we go see if Blair will try to stop the

new monsters Fayt said "Good idea"

Lilly said "**Hey This Is My Story!"**

Me"Sorry I forgot about that

Lilly "Better add more of me"

me "Fine"

Lilly "Yay!"

Me "Now On With The Story!"

Fayt said to Lilly "Your kinda good at Destracting why don't you destract the

gards?Lilly said "Hm...Ok!"She did a good job at destracting and leading them

to a trap Fayt said "Good Job!"and in no time they were at where Blair was Fayt

Said "Hi Blair" Blair said "Hmm...What's the problum"Fayt said "new monsters

where showing up and there are hard to kill"Oh my I was afread of that happing if I

upgreaded the Eturnel Sphere"Everybody Said "Huh?"Blair said "I knew that would

happen if I was'ent lucky...Sorry I can't help cuz you have to let it run it's coruse

but every body will have the same will have the same intellengince as earth don't worry

you will get smart quick and becareful!"Lilly said "Dude THAT IS SOOOO COOL!"

"Calm down" said Maria Lilly said "ok"

Next Chapter is...

**Dude I am Smarter and every thing Changed and I did not!**

Dude I Like To Be Mocho Heh Heh Heh I Love Endless Online!

Creative juice's in me is not flowing so can you peoples

give me Ideas?


End file.
